Alkylation is a reaction in which an alkyl group is added to an organic molecule. Thus an isoparaffin can be reacted with an olefin to provide an isoparaffin of higher molecular weight. Industrially, the concept depends on the reaction of a C.sub.2 to C.sub.5 olefin with isobutane in the presence of an acidic catalyst producing a so-called alkylate. This alkylate is a valuable blending component in the manufacture of gasolines due not only to its high octane rating but also to its sensitivity to octane-enhancing additives.
Industrial alkylation processes have historically used hydrofluoric or sulfuric acid catalysts under relatively low temperature conditions. The sulfuric acid alkylation reaction is particularly sensitive to temperature, with low temperatures being favored to minimize the side reaction of olefin polymerization. Acid strength in these liquid acid catalyzed alkylation processes is preferably maintained at 88 to 94 weight percent by the continuous addition of fresh acid and the continuous withdrawal of spent acid. The hydrofluoric acid process is less temperature sensitive and the acid is easily recovered and purified.
Both sulfuric acid and hydrofluoric acid alkylation share inherent drawbacks including environmental and safety concerns, acid consumption, and sludge disposal. Research efforts have been directed to developing alkylation catalysts which are equally as effective as sulfuric or hydrofluoric acids but which avoid many of the problems associated with these two acids.
For a general discussion of sulfuric acid alkylation, see the series of three articles by L. F. Albright et al., "Alkylation of Isobutane with C.sub.4 Olefins", 27 Ind. Eng. Chem. Res., 381-397, (1988). The second in this series of articles discusses the byproduct conjunct polymers which appear to promote sulfuric acid alkylation at concentrations up to about 4 to 5 percent, but impede alkylation at higher concentrations. The conjunct polymers are believed to contain C.sub.5 and C.sub.6 ring groups, and are highly unsaturated. See Albright et al. at 386, column 1.
Catalysts comprising BF.sub.3 as well as BF.sub.3 :H.sub.3 PO.sub.4 adducts have been proposed, and are discussed in greater detail below. While these catalysts effectively overcome the safety and environmental drawbacks of sulfuric and hydrofluoric acid alkylation systems, the volume and quality of BF.sub.3 alkylates have not, in the past, proven comparable to that of sulfuric or hydrofluoric acid alkylates.
U.K. Patent 545,441, assigned to Standard Oil Development Company, teaches a BF.sub.3 :H.sub.3 PO.sub.4 catalyzed isoparaffin-olefin alkylation process.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,345,095 to Bruner teaches a paraffin-olefin alkylation process catalyzed by a boron trifluoride-water complex, represented by the formula BF.sub.3 :nH.sub.2 O, where n is preferably from 1 to 1.5.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,296,370 and 2,296,371 to Slotterbeck disclose a BF.sub.3 :H.sub.2 O:HF catalyst system and an isoparaffin-olefin alkylation process employing the same. The catalyst system is said to avoid yield loss due to oxidation of the resulting alkylate product.
U.K. Patent 550,711 teaches a process for increasing the activity of at least partially spent BF.sub.3 :H.sub.2 O catalyst systems for reuse in an organic condensation reaction. Briefly, the process volatilizes BF.sub.3 from the liquid catalyst mass to the extent required to promote separation of a distinct hydrocarbon phase from the catalyst mass. This hydrocarbon phase is then decanted off and fresh BF.sub.3 is added to restore catalytic activity.
Canadian Patent 424,000 teaches a process for producing gasoline boiling range hydrocarbons from isobutane and a normally gaseous olefin by absorbing the olefin in phosphoric acid of at least 75 weight percent concentration with an amount of isobutane equal to at least three moles of isobutane per mole of alkyl phosphate in the presence of a catalytic mixture of phosphoric acid and boron halide at temperature between 20.degree. C. and 60.degree. C.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,634 to Hoffman teaches a method of increasing the rate of ethylene alkylation by isobutane by carrying out the reaction simultaneously with the alkylation of a small amount of a higher weight olefin is isobutane in the presence of a BF.sub.3 :H.sub.3 PO.sub.4 catalyst complex at low temperature and pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,500 to Wentzheimer discloses a combined acid alkylation and thermal cracking process employing a BF.sub.3 :H.sub.3 PO.sub.4 acid catalyst in which unconverted propane and ethane from the alkylation process are converted, for example, to propylene and ethylene which are subsequently alkylated with isobutane to evolve a valuable liquid fuel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,728 to Kocal teaches a hydrofluoric acid catalyzed alkylation process for producing motor fuel. The hydrofluoric acid catalyst complex includes from 0.5 to 5 weight percent of a cationic or anionic surfactant component enabling the process to be operated at an olefin:acid volumetric feed ratio of greater than 1.0 while maintaining acceptable alkylate quality.